Naval Aerospace Arm
Caspia's Naval Aerospace Arm or NAA is the group charged with the operation of aerospace craft aboard CDU warships and Naval Stations. They are comprised of pilots, WSO's (Weapons & Sensor Operator, or Wizzo), flight engineers, air gunners, and support crew of Naval ranks. Each and every warship with an embarked lifter or fighter has members of the NAA aboard to operate it. Naval bases and installations also host NAA resources, and it is estimated that NAA activities constitute 75% of aerospace operations on behalf of Caspia. Members of the NAA are referred to in conversation as En-Double-Ay's or Arrows by the fellow Navy ranks. Their MAD comrades favor calling them Navers or Starjockeys, since a few grizzled Marine veterens take umbrage to emphasis placed on the "aero-" aspect of their NAA name; the MAD is, primarily, responsible for atmospheric operations. Roles The NAA is tasked with both offensive and defensive roles, including: space superiority, interception, strike, assault support, asset denial, strategic bombardment, reconnaissance, escort, and installation defense. Any lifter craft or shuttles on ships or installations are also flown by NAA aircrews, especially for roles that include: Search and Rescue, logistical supply, armed courier, minesweeping, minelaying, raider tracking, and even simple ferrying. They often pilot craft on Ranger or Marine insertions, but may concede to specialists of those branches if the mission profile demands it. The senior-most NAA pilot serves as the CAG (Commander, Aerospace Group), and coordinates all operations alongside the Flight Operations Officer (on larger ships) and the Boatswain. Postings :Aerospace Commodore (AeroCom) — highest ranking officer in the Naval Aerospace Arm, and has a chair on the Admiralty so as to coordinate operations between fleet and NAA assets. :Commander, Aerospace Group (CAG) — assigned field officer (typically a Captain) who coordinates and directs all aerospace activity – fighters, lifters, tankers, shuttles, etc. – for a fleet or flotilla. :Squadron Logistics Officer (SLO) — "office" assistant to the CAG, and only present on carriers and larger warships that support multiple squadrons. Non-combatant, and frequently works with the CAG, FDO/LSO, PLOT Officer, Boatswain, and individual squadron leaders. :Pilot :Weapons & Sensors Operator (WSO) — used on Harpoons and Hellhawks outfitted for EWR&S roles. :Crew Chief — found on Hellhawks, Halcyons, or shuttles to manage cargo and personnel activity aboard. Uniform For day-to-day operations, uniform requirements start with the flight suit. It is designed for both zero-G (space) and high-G (atmospheric) environments. The color of the suit is either a charcoal grey, midnight blue, or a combination thereof, depending on the squadron. While not in flight operations, the Navy's duty jacket is worn, which is a deep blue and clips shut diagonally. It's more trim than its Marines counterpart, and a silver wire encircles the left shoulder. The left shoulder also hosts the squadron patch, and the right hosts the Caspian NAA Crest. A sidearm is not worn while in this uniform, as all weaponry is maintained by the Master at Arms. Flight operations calls for the use of a survival vest in lieu of the duty jacket. This harness is designed to pocket all the necessary items an NAA pilot requires, as well as supply emergency life support (via a link between the suit and the vest) should the pilot go EVA without remaining attached to the ejection seat. The vest is usually in a standard issue "coach" brown, and is made of advanced synthetics and leather. In this case, a sidearm is worn in a strapped-on holster as well. The Navy's F7hVr aerospace helmet tops this uniform off. Dress uniform for the NAA is their duty jacket over a black turtlenecked shirt and charcoal slacks with deep blue trim. Qualifications Pilots and aircrew of the NAA are routinely trained and equipped to fly: * SubPro/CDMC Z-100 Centurion * SubPro/CDMC Z-100d Tac Centurion * SubPro/CDMC Z-105 Harpoon * SubPro/CDMC Z-110 Hellion * Lokkai/CDMC L-200 Halcyon * Lokkai/CDMC L-202 Hellhawk * SubPro C-706 Solus Known Units * CNFS-5 Hydras, [[CMS Typhoon|CMS Typhoon]] * CNFS-6 Vector Warriors, [[CMS Typhoon|CMS Typhoon]] * CNFS-9 Aurora Blades, CMS Hurricane * CNFS-13 Fates, [[CMS Typhoon|CMS Typhoon]] * CNFS-19 Tigersharks, CMS Tempest * CNFS-20 Gunslingers, CMS Hurricane * CNIS-29 Banshees, [[CMS Typhoon|CMS Typhoon]] * CNBS-100 Dreadnaughts, [[CMS Typhoon|CMS Typhoon]] Category:CDU_Organizations